unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Greed
Greed is a team based gametype found in Unreal Tournament 3. It was included in the Titan Pack. It is a mix of Bombing Run and Team Deathmatch. __TOC__ Overview The objective in Greed is to get the highest number of skulls. A player can collect skulls by fragging enemy players, and picking their skulls up. The player will then take the skulls to the enemy bases "hoop" and redeem them for points. The first team to reach the score limit wins. Greed uses Capture the Flag and Vehicle CTF maps. The flag bases are empty and serve as delivery place for skulls. Dead players drop a silver skull, plus all the skulls they had obtained (if they had any), which can later be harvested. Everyone can see how many skulls a player has because the skulls follow that particular player. After a player scores, they will be teleported back to their base. Scoring Each delivery grants the same amount of points as the skulls' values. Silver skulls grant a point, gold skulls grant 5 points, and red skulls grant 20 points. The points are delivered to the player and its team. For every five and ten skulls the player delivers, players are awarded fifty points of armor and thirty seconds of UDamage respectively. The UDamage timer will stack, whereas the armor will not. Matches in Vehicle CTF maps have bonuses regarding main seats in vehicles. Killing players driving a Leviathan grant 10 skulls (dropped as 2 gold skulls), killing players driving a Goliath or a Darkwalker grant 6 skulls (1 silver + 1 gold) and killing players driving any other vehicle except Hoverboards and Turrets grant 2 skulls (2 silver). Matches where the Titan mutator is in play have additional perks. Scores feed the Titan meter, Titans drop medium skulls and Behemoths drop red skulls. To reduce the mess caused by huge drop counts, players first drop red skulls worth 20 points, then gold skulls worth 5 points and finally silver skulls worth 1 point. Maplists Tips and tricks * Every single skull counts against the team score, but players with high skull counts are a higher threat and should be concentrated on. Especially if the score limit comes closer, scoring high skull counts can quickly end the match. * While playing with the Titan mutator, be aware that Titans cannot obtain skulls, so if you plan on turning into one, you're limited to a support role. Skulls are not dropped when transforming into a Titan, but Titans cannot deliver their skulls at the enemy base. They will drop as usual when the Titan player dies. * Dropped skulls can be picked up by any player (regardless of team), so Greed punishes long-range kills by not being able to pick up the dropped skulls right away. * While almost all (V)CTF layouts work well in Greed, there are also some custom maps with special layout for the Greed gametype that would not work in standard (V)CTF. These maps usually have a name of the form CTF-GRD-''Mapname'' to identify them as Greed maps. Special Greed maps are not restricted to one delivery point per team or even the usual "delivery point in enemy base" layout. Trivia * The mode is inspired by the Greed mutator for Unreal Tournament 2004, which in turn is inspired in the Harvester mode of Quake III: Team Arena. * The author of the UT2004 mod, Mysterial, was hired by Epic Games for this iteration. * Greed has the Team Deathmatch orientation, for its importance of fragging enemies, as well as Bombing Run's "goal in enemy base" approach where players must infiltrate the enemy base and deliver their skulls to the enemy team's goal. * Greed is one of the two gametypes brought in with the Titan Pack, the other being Betrayal. Achievements * Bag of Bones: Deliver 50 (or more) skulls in one score in Greed against adept or higher skilled bots. * Skull Collector: Score 500 skulls in Greed. (in total, not in a single match) Readme Notes Preview notes }} }} Gallery CTF-_Strident.png|A player near the blue team's "hoop" about to score. External links and references See also